1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for the commercial baking of pizza which is a very well known dough product having a shell and a topping contained within the shell. The invention also relates to a process of baking such a pizza.
Pizzas are in effect a form of pie, having a crust and a filler within the crust. Webster's Third International Dictionary defines pizza as, ". . . a usually large open pie made typically of thinly rolled bread dough spread with a spiced mixture (as of tomatoes, cheese, ground meat, garlic, oil) and baked".
A substantial portion of pizza consumed is baked at commercial establishments called "pizzerias", where it is eaten on the premises, picked up for take-out, or ordered for delivery, hot, to homes.
The present invention involves a machine for baking pizza at a commercial establishment, permissibly by the individual consumer on a self-service basis, and to a particular process for the baking of such pizza.
2. Description of Related Art
Pizzas taste best when eaten freshly baked and hot. Where the pizzas are baked commercially at a pizzeria (such as a bakery, restaurant, shop) where pizzas are made and sold, ovens are used for the baking. The ovens at such establishments are relatively large, stationary structures that are generally vented to the atmosphere through a suitable chimney or vent because of the high and sustained baking heats that are involved. The ovens often have a chamber of brick or stonework used for the baking. The ovens provide a dry heat for baking the pizza. Baking time ranges generally from about eight to fifteen minutes for a common size pizza such as one 8" in diameter. Such ovens and baking time generally produce an excellent product. However, baking in such an oven requires substantial time by today's standards, and also requires an exclusive area in which the oven can be permanently constructed and vented.
Such prior art requirements of time and space have generally prevented pizza baking and preparation at convenient consumer outlets and retail stores such as the well known convience stores wherein purchases of foodstuffs and other commodities are made at all hours of the day and night, under hurry-up conditions. Such establishments feature fast service wherein the purchaser or consumer comes into the establishment and is anxious to make his purchase and depart. Many such establishments offer foods including soup, sandwiches and chillies, which can be heated in a microwave on the premises, optionally by the customer. However, pizza dough, as well as other doughs, are known to become "tough" by microwaving and, depending upon the amount of heat, cheese--a basic pizza ingredient--can sometimes curdle.
Although pizza is a very inviting, appetizing and desirable commodity, since it requires for best effect a baking virtually immediately prior to consumption, pizza preparation and sale has not been extensively offered in such establishments.
The present invention offers the convenience of microwaving with all the benefits of conventional oven baking, in addition to a number of advantages over such conventional oven baking.